


Fallen Ed

by Half_MoonProductions



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Slightly Smarter Ed, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_MoonProductions/pseuds/Half_MoonProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught in the middle of an unforeseen accident, a changed and amnesic Ed is catapulted into the world of Halo. How will events change when Ed grows up with a younger Master Chief?</p><p>A/N: Just an Idea I had a while ago about having Ed's strength in a world of powerful super-soldiers. I started writing the first chapter a few months ago but never got back to it after starting "Where There Is Light". I just recently found it again (today), and I thought "Meh, why the hell not? Might as well post it." I'll be doing some revisions first and then I'll probably post it as sort of a preview to the story. I probably won't update it anytime soon since I'm working on "Where There Is Light" still, but I couldn't just not put atleast the first chapter out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Ed

*Coming Soon...Maybe*


End file.
